The Two Puppet Masters
by vampress hottie
Summary: R and R i dont own Naruto or Inuyasha Kagome is new to the school, Sasori is popular, they're both puppet masters, but is love in the air? What happens when Kagome get's kidnapped by Orochimaru? Will their love be able to survive this difficult trial?
1. New Life, New School

A/N: WARNING: MAJOR INUYASHA AND SASUKE BASHING IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

_Dream/flash back/thoughts_

Kagome 16

Sasuke 15

Itachi 17

Sasori 17

Shikamaru 16

Sakura 15

Ino 16

Hinata 16

Neji 17

Deidara 18

Hidan 18

Kakuzu 19

Kisame 17

Kakashi 25

Iruka 21

Asuma 27

Kurenai 26

Genma 24

Tsunade 61

Jiraiya 62

Orochimaru 60

Shizune 34

Summary: Kagome is the newest student at an elite high school. Sasori is one of the most popular boys in school. They both make puppets. What happens when these two meet?

Chapter One: New life, New School

_She had to get out of there! They were after her. If they caught her she knew she would die. She didn't do what they thought she did! Suddenly a figure steps out from the shadows in front of her, she skids to a halt._

"_W-who are you?" she asked while grappling for her backpack._

"_Follow me!" the person said and ran down the alley that she hadn't noticed before. She looked behind her, they were catching up. No time to think she had to follow the stranger. She ran after him and she saw him standing, waiting for her. She stopped when he held his hand out. She still couldn't see the figure clearly but she could tell he had shocking red hair._

"_Get down." he told her, she did as she was told and as the men who had been chasing her came running in the alley the man held up his hand._

"_What do you think you're doing? Leave this girl alone!" he commanded the men. They skidded to a stop and their eyes widened and they bowed quickly._

"_We're so sorry sir. We didn't know." they said quickly and high tailed it out of there._

Kagome jolted awake.

'_It was just a dream.'_ she thought to herself. She looked at her alarm clock, it said 7:30 a.m.. Time to get up. She went over to her closet and picked out clothes that would hide the bruises on her arms and torso. She threw on a black turle neck and baggy jeans.

"Kagome! It's time for breakfast. Oh and Inuyasha is here!" She heard her mother call. She cringed when she said Inuyasha, unconsciously rubbing her arms. She went downstairs and sat next to Inuyasha in order to eat breakfast.

"How was your date last night with Inuyasha, Kagome?" her mother asked her. Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha, he scraped his long, claw-like nails over her jeans in warning.

"Great! We had so much fun, didn't we Inuyasha?" Kagome said cheerfully. Inuyasha nodded.

"Ok, time for you to go off to school have fun. I have to talk to you after school today though Kagome so no after school activities or anything understood?" Kagome's mother told her. Kagome nodded her head. And the two teenagers started to walk to high school.

"You better tell me what she wants to talk to you about when she's finished talking to you or else." Inuyasha growled.

"Of course." she said meekly.

"Wench! Don't talk to me like that!" Inuyasha yelled and he hit her cheek and knocked her off her feet. She got up.

"Gomen master." she said.

"That's more like it." he said. They were at the high school now.

"Don't talk to any men and don't talk to your friends about me." Inuyasha told her. She nodded and went to join her best friend Sango.

"Hey Sango." Kagome said. Sango looked at her concerned and touched her cheek where Inuyasha had hit her.

"He hit you again." she stated.

"No he didn't! I fell, really I did!" Kagome said.

"Mmhmm." Sango said. When Kagome saw Sango's boyfriend, Miroku, sauntering over she quickly excused herself on pretense of having to study and fled to the library. She kept her nose in her Algebra book until the bell rang and she went to school. No one talked to her, the teachers didn't call on her anymore.

_End of school_

"Remember what I told you." Inuyasha growled to Kagome as he stopped outside of her house. She nodded and hurried inside to find a black haired man and woman sitting next to her mother. The man had pronounced nose ridges and short hair the woman was very pretty and had long hair.

"Hello Kagome." the woman said smiling with tears in her eyes. Kagome's mother looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, this is your real mother and father. Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha." Her mother said. Kagome's eyes widened when she said this.

"M-my real parents?" She asked. Her mother nodded.

"We had an agreement that when you turned 16 they would take you back. And today you turn 16." Her mother said.

"And you didn't tell me this why?" she asked. She knew she was adopted but she hadn't known of this-this deal her mother was talking about.

"Because I didn't know how you would act." her mother told her.

"I suggest you go if you want to get away from Inuyasha." her mother told her also. Kagome's head snapped up at that.

"What are you talking about?" she asked her. Her mother pointed at the bruise on her cheek.

"And don't say you fell, because I know you didn't. I've heard him hitting you. I was just waiting for you to tell me." she told Kagome. Kagome could only stare at her.

"Itachi is up getting your things together." her real mother told her.

"Itachi?" Kagome asked.

"Your elder brother by 1 year." Mikoto said. Kagome wasn't going to call her mom yet.

"He's going through my stuff?!" Kagome screeched and ran upstairs to her room. To find a tall man with nose ridges like his father putting her sheets in a box.

"I can pack my own things." she told the boy. He looked up at her, she had to stifle a laugh, the man, Itachi she was pretty sure, looked strange folding sheets.

"What's so funny?" he asked, glaring at her. She quickly schooled her expression.

"Hn." was all she said. He raised his eyebrows but he left the room. She finshed packing her things. After she finished packing her things she went downstairs.

"I take I'm leaving tonight?" she asked with no emotion. She noticed there was another person here.

'_His hair looks like a chicken's butt.'_ she thought to herself.

"This is Sasuke. He is one year your junior."Fugaku said. She glanced at him.

'_She reminds me of Itachi.'_ Fugaku thought looking at how she was successfully showing no emotion, _'though can't say I blame her after what she's been through.'_ he finished to himself.

The boy, Sasuke, looked bored.

"So from now I'm Kagome Uchiha?"she asked.

"Hai. Itachi, Sasuke take your sister's things to the limo."Mikoto told her two sons. They both nodded, Sasuke glaring daggers at the older Uchiha's back. Kagami raised her eyebrows at that but made no comment on it. Kagome looked at ther mom.

"Where's Souta?" she asked.

"He's staying the night at Kohaku's" her mother told her. Kagome barely nodded. She looked back at Sasuke, he was trying to cary two large boxes of her heaviest books.

"It would probably be best if you don't try to carry two boxes. My stuff is heavy, and I would never forgive you for damaging one page of my precious books." Kagome told Chicken Butt. (as she had mentally nick-named him.)

"Hn." he said and reluctantly sat one down. Itachi walked out with her t.v. he looked at the box on the floor but kept walking.

"Get out of my way!" Kagome heard a voice say. Her eyes widened and she retreated behind her mother. Inuyasha came storming in with a mad Sasuke following him.

"You didn't do what I told you." Inuyasha growled. Itachi put the t.v. down on the floor and stipped in front of Kagome.

"You were not invited here. Now leave." he told the silver-hair teen.

"Who are you telling me what to do?" Inuyasha asked snidely.

"Uchiha, Fugaku." Fugaku said stepping next to Itachi, "Now leave my daughter and depart from this dwelling." he said, causing Inuyasha to pale visibly. But he left muttering curses.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me." he warned as he walked out of the house. Kagome came from behind Fugaku and Itachi.

"Arigato." she said to them, trembling. Itachi looked at her strangely but picked the tv up and went out to the limo that was waiting for them outside. He didn't know how they were going to get all the stuff in the limo and still have room for them but then he saw another limo coming down the road. He also saw a girl and a guy coming up to the house. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked suspiciously. The girl looked up in surprise.

"We're here to see Kagome. I'm Sango, and this is my boyfriend Miroku." the girl, Sango, said. Kagome came wandering out.

"Sango!" she said when she saw her and ran to her and hugged her.

"Who are these guys Kags?" Sango asked her.

"My real family. That is Itachi, that's Sasuke, that's Fugaku, and that's Mikoto Uchiha." Kagome said pointing to each in turn.

"The Uchiha's are your real family?!" Sango asked astounded. The Uchiha's were one of the most influential family's in the country.

"Apparently so." Kagome said. Kagome gaped at her. Fugaku walked out.

"Itach is that everything?" Fugaku asked.

"Hai Otosan." Itachi said. Fugaku nodded his head and walked towards the second limo.

"Come Kagome. It is time to leave. Say good bye to your friend." Mikoto told her as she walked out of the house. Kagome nodded and hugged Sango goodbye. Sango, to shocked to even understand what was going on, just hugged her back. Kagome walked to the limo and slid in. She sighed as Fugaku ordered the chauffeur to take them home.

_One and a half hours later._

"Kagome you need to wake up." Came Mikoto's voice. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She looked out the limo's window and saw this huge house. She looked at it cooly.

"Nice house." was all she said. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her. Most girls would be gaping at it but no not her. This girl intrigued him.

"Sasuke-teme!" Kagome heard a voice say from outside the window. She looked out it and saw a blonde haired boy with whisker like things on his face.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Mikoto said with a sigh.

"Uzumaki? As in the leader of demonic statues?" Kagome asked with wide eyes. Fugaku nodded with a sigh.

"Minato-san is out of the country for a while and asked if he could leave Naruto here." Fugaku explained. She looked at the boy again. She had a feeling that this boy was going to annoy her. The limo stopped behind the limo that had all of her things in it. She got out and stood by the first limo.

"Naruto help bring Kagome-kun's things into the house and into her room. Itachi show her where it is." Fugaku told them. They both nodded and Itachi gestured for Kagome to follow him. He took up a flight of huge stairs in the middle of the front room, which had more marble than she cared to think about, in it. The banisters, she noticed, looked like steel, but she couldn't really tell. He walked her along a dark red carpeted hallway with white walls. And stopped at a door with a diamond gilded handle. He opened it and showed her her room. She gaped at it.

It had mahogany colored carpet, a huge bed in the middle of it, but the bed appeared small compared to the room, there was a hot tub in the corner, a door off to the side that Kagome assumed lead to the bathroom, a set of double doors that she was sure led to a closet and a glass patio door that led to the balcony she could see from outside, she had a vanity set, a couple of huge book cases, one of which was already filled with books, and a huge chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. Oh and did she mention that the walls were cream colored?

"Wow." was all she could manage to say. Itachi looked down at her and smirked. They had given her one of the bigger bedrooms, but his and their parents had the largest.

"Do you like it?" he asked her. She nodded absently, she could already see where she was going to have everything. Then she realized something.

"What about school?" she asked Itachi. He chuckled darkly.

"You begin tomorrow at our high school." Itachi said. Kagome's eyes widened at that.

"But it's the middle of the school year!" she protested. He just shrugged and left her in her new room. Naruto came in right after he left with a box of her manga. She told him to sit it next to a book case. He obliged and she began to unpack her manga and put it in the second book case. When she was half-way done Sasuke came in with her second box of manga. He set it next to her. She finished her first box and went to her second box. Itachi brought in her t.v. he looked at it skeptically.

"You know we could buy you a better television if u like." he told her. She looked at her t.v. and then at the room. It would be waay out of place.

"Yeah you're right just bring in my books, clothes, jewelry, and my puppets." She told him. He nodded and went back out to get her remaing 2 boxes. He brought one in and Sasuke brought in the other. She told them to set them by the bed. They nodded and left. She finished unpacking. She went downstairs and found Fugaku.

"I'm going to sleep." She told him. He looked up from his desk and nodded. She went back upstairs and went to sleep. Her only thought before falling asleep was that the bed was really comfy.

_Next Day_

_They were after her again. And again she was saved by her red haired savior. But this time he didn't tell them to go away. He took her hand and led her to a warehouse that said Sunagaku industries. He pulled her inside and held her against her. She could tell that he had a lean muscled body. And he was very tall. _

"Kagome! Time to get up." Kagome heard Mikoto's voice. Say she yawned and stretched in the huge feather bed she was laying in. She got up and walked over to her closet. When she opened it her mouth almost fell to the floor.

'_Holy cow this closet is huge!'_ Kagome thought to herself. She was trying to ignore the dream she just had. She walked into the closet to see what she had to wear. She found a pair of designer jeans with rinestones on the pockets. She found a red turtleneck with gold sequins in it. She put them on and then put on a pair of boots. She walked over to her vanity and found a bracelet to put on with the shirt. She went downstair and sat at the table. Mikoto looked at her.

"Do you still have the bruises?" she asked. Kagome nodded slowly. Naruto looked back and forth between the two women.

"Bruises?" he asked.

"Nothing, dobe." Sasuke said, sticking up for his big sister. Naruto was about to argue when Fugaku came through the door. Kagome finished eating and went to walk to school.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked her.

"School." she told him.

"Do you have a liscense?" Mikoto asked her. Kagome nodded her head in affirmation. Mikoto tossed her a set of keys.

"Here take the Lamborghini Reventon." Mikoto said. Kagome gaped at her. A Reventon!

"Th-thanky out o-okasan." Kagome said, unconsciously calling her mother. Mikoto's eyes lit up at that.

"No problem." she said. Kagome walked out to the garage and found the car. It was candy apple red. She ran her hands over the hood and got in. She put the key in the ignition. She looked up when passenger door opened and she saw Sasuke getting in. She looked at him questioningly.

"Do you know where the school is?" he asked her. Her eyes widened and shook her head.

"And besides, I don't want to ride with Itachi and I don't feel like riding in the limo." he said. She just shrugged and looked around at all the nice cars. She saw a porshe, a Mercedes, a Mustang, a Viper, a Corvette, and others she couldn't name. She started the car and drove out of the garage as the door opened. She followed Sasuke's directions and parked next to a Diablo. She got out and walked towards the school building. Little did she know that a certain pink haired girl saw her and ran to tell a certain blonde. Sasuke showed her to the school's office. She looked around at the huge school. Everything here must cost a lot. She thought to herself. Sasuke opened the doors and walked up to the front desk. The receptionist looked up.

"Hello Uchiha-san." the man said.

"This is Kagome Uchiha. She needs her class schedule. She's a 4th year." Sasuke said. He still didn't understand how she was a 4th year wen he was only a 2nd year. She should be a 3rd year he though. But he didn't know that Kagome had a IQ as high or higher than a certain Nara. The receptionist nodded and typed something into his computer. The printer began printing and he handed Kagome her schedule and a map. He drew some lines on it.

"Follow this map to your classes Uchiha-sama." he told her. She looked at it and nodded. She walked out of the office she wasn't paying attention and didn't notice the two girls watching her. They walked quickly past her and then turned the hall and walked back down towards her. They bumped into her on "accident" and she fell backwards, but she didn't fall to the floor. She felt a pair of long pale arms grab her as she fell backwards. She felt his muscled chest. She looked up and saw the red hair and the height. He's the boy from my dreams. She thought to herself.

"Sasori-Senpai!" the the blonde who had ran into her said as the pink haired one said "Oneesan!" . He looked down at the girl he was holding in his arms.

"What are you two doing?" he asked them with the same exact deep voice as the boy from her dreams. Kagome extracted herself from him and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small puppet that she had made to look like the boy from her dreams. She looked at it and then at him. He had noticed it yet. She had made the puppet to look like the boy and they looked exactly the same. He looked down at her and his eyes widened when he saw the puppet.

"May I see that?" he asked her. She nodded and gave it to him.

"This is excellent craftsmanship the detail is superb. Tell me who is the crafts master?" he asked her.

"I made it." she told him. His eyes widened. She had made it? Kami must be smiling down on him.

"You are a puppet master?" he asked and she nodded. He started grinning.

"Sasori Sunagaku." He said with a bow and kissed her hand. The two girls were gaping at this display. He liked the creepy puppet? What kind of person made puppets for a hobby?

"Kagome H-Uchiha." she said. He caught the hesitation.

'_Uchiha? Ah yes that's right Itachi was saying something about a little sister, this must be her'_ he thought.

"U-Uchiha? You're related to Sasuke-kun?" they asked. She nodded.

"I'm his older sister." she told them. They let out a sigh of relief.

"We're so sorry for running into you . We didn't know the two of you were related." The blonde said. Kagome quirked an eyebrow at her.

A/N: Ok so Kagome's a Uchiha she makes puppets and she meets Sasori. Tell me what you think in reviews reviews are my life essence and you guys don't want me to die do you?


	2. Sasori Sunagaku and Kiba Inuzuka

A/N: Tobi and Zetsu do not show up at all in this story K?

_Recap:_

"_You are a puppet master?" he asked and she nodded. He started grinning._

"_Sasori Sunagaku." He said with a bow and kissed her hand. The two girls were gaping at this display. He liked the creepy puppet? What kind of person made puppets for a hobby?_

"_Kagome H-Uchiha." she said. He caught the hesitation. _

'_Uchiha? Ah yes that's right Itachi was saying something about a little sister, this must be her' he thought._

"_U-Uchiha? You're related to Sasuke-kun?" they asked. She nodded._

"_I'm his older sister." she told them. They let out a sigh of relief._

"_We're so sorry for running into you . We didn't know the two of you were related." The blonde said. Kagome quirked an eyebrow at her. _

Chapter Two:

Kagome looked at the blond haired girl in front of her. "And what your two's name?" she asked.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka and this is Sakura Haruno. She's the adopted sister to Sasori-Senpai.

"Ok. Well I'm going to be late for trig." Kagome said.

"Trig? You're a fourth year?" Ino asked as Sakura asked if she was seventeen.

"Yes I'm a 4th year and no I'm not 17 I'm 16" Kagome replied.

"You're 16 and you're a 4th year?" Sakura asked but Kagome didn't answer because she was already walking away.

"I gotta go to class so see ya." Sasori said.

"Ok. See ya." Sakura replied, waving and walking off with Ino.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked through the door of her Trig class. She looked around and saw that it was actually quite a small calss. She saw a blonde guy, a guy with silver hair, a girl with blue hair, a bored looking guy with spiky black hair in a ponytail, a white haired guy, a guy with orange hair and lots of pirecings, a guy with long silver hair, a raven haired man with red eyes, a woman with the same hair and eyes, a boy with bushy eyebrows, a bowl cut, and green -cringe- latex, a girl with her hair in two buns, a boy with long black hair and white pupiless eyes, and Itachi. Wait Itachi had trig? Kagome walked over to the teacher. He had silver hair and a mask on the lower half of his face.

"I'm Kagome Uchiha sensei." Kagome said.

"Hm? Ok im Kakashi Hatake go have a seat next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru raise your hand." he said. The boy about her age raised his hand. Kagome went and sat down. The classroom door opened and the red haired boy from the hallway walked in and sat next to her and the blonde guy. She only barely glanced at him.

"Ok class open your books to page 237 and do the pages until 244." Kakashi said making most of the class groan. Kagome took her book out from inside her bag. Itachi had giver her her school supplies and books earlier that morning. She also took out a notebook and a pencil. This class wasn't her favorite but it was easy. She finished well before most of the class and, out of boredom, began working ahead in the book. She looked and saw that the boy, Shikamaru, was asleep. The bell rang and she got up for Study Hall. This was going to be a boring year. Or so she thought.

"Itachi-oneesan!" Kagome called. Itachi turned to look at her.

"Hai imouto-san? Do you need help with your Trig?" he aksed her. She shook her head.

"Nah. I'm done in fact I worked ahead alittle." Kagome said. Itachi's eyes widened in shock.

"Well I got study hall so see ya later." she said with fake cheerfullness and walked off. Itachi watched her go and shook his head. He wondered idly how well she and Sasori would get along. She collected puppets (ha ha shows how much he knows!) and Sasori made them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru licked his lips. He had to have her! She was beautiful and had such a nice body. And she was strong he'd bet. He didn't want Sasuke anymore. He wanted this girl and he would have her! He always got what he wanted.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru said.

"Yes master?" Kabuto asked walking up and bowing.

"You are going to school. Find out about the girl that Sasuke was riding with." Orochimaru commanded Kabuto.

"Hai Lord Orochimaru. When will I start attending Shuriken High?" The silver haired boy asked.

"Tomorrow." Orochimaru replied as he licked his lips again.

"How bout I start today? I would be able to further assess her abilities." Kabuto said. Orochimaru smiled.

"OK. You were never one to beat around the bush." The pedo siad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome yawned. Why oh why couldn't she have study hall last? She had already finished her entire Trig book and was bored. She contemplated falling asleep.

"Uchiha! Why aren't you doin anything?" her teacher, Kotetsu Hagane, asked her as he came walking over. She picked up her notebook and showed it to him.

"You did the entire Trig book?!" he asked incredulously. She yawned again and nodded.

"So can I go to sleep?" she asked.

"I don't care." he said with a sigh. She laid her head down and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------

The bell.

--------------------------------------------

Kagome woke with a jolt. She gathered her bags and went to go to her next class, French. As she walked down the hallway, following her map, she ran into the blonde guy from her Trig class.

"Easy now, un." He said as he stopped her from falling by catching her in his arms. She looked up at him.

"Sorry." she said,

"It's ok, un." he replied. She noticed that she was still in his arms. She politely extracted herself from them.

"I'm Kagome Uchiha." she told him holding her hand out.

"Deidara Suzuki, un." he said with a bow. She put her hand back to her side.

"Well I gotta get to French it was nice talking to you." She said and ran off.

"French? I have French next, un." Deidara said to himself and walked in the direction that Kagome had.

Kagome sighed. French why did she have to take French? Oh well she thought as she sat down. She had noticed that right after she came in so had Deidara. Her teacher in this class had a slash across his face and his hair up like Shikamaru's had been. She went to sit down. Deidara sat next to her. She sighed. Her teacher, Irukua Umino, gave them their assignments and let them be. Again she finished early. She waited for the bell to ring.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The bell

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome got up as the bell rang she had Political Science now. Kagome walked into her classroom and saw a woman with long black hair and pinkish eyes. The woman looked up.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Kagome Uchiha." Kagome replied.

"Ah. You are the new student. I am your teacher, Kurenai." she said. Kagome nodded and went to sit down. She looked up as the pupiless boy came in. He sat down next to her.

"You were in Trig." the boy said.

"Hn." was all kagome said.

"I'm Neji Hyuga." the boy said.

"Hn." was all she said again. He sighed and turned away.

"Open your books to page 204 and go to pages 207." Kurenai said. Kagome sighed and pulled her book out. Another boring class she thought as she began working. She soon finished and wored ahead a little. (About 5 chapters ahead)

---------------------------------------------

The Bell

---------------------------------------------

Kagome looked around the gym. There were only four girls in this class including her. They had to wear shorts and a t-shirt but she was excused because this was her first day. She didn't know how she would hide the bruises and scars tomorrow. She looked over by the basket ball hoops and saw, to her surprise, Miroku, Sango's boyfriend. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw her. He started walking over.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" He aksed when he had reached her.

"I come here now." She said simply. He shook his head knowing that was all he was going to get out of her.

"Ok now listen here. I want you all to do 400 laps around this gym. And if you can't do that 300 pushups." the teacher said. He was an older version of spandex from Trig.

"Hai! Gai-Sensei!" Spandex said with his eyes blinging out. (That's what I call it! If you don't like it deal.)

"And remember don't let your youth leave you Lee!" the strange teacher said, crying anime tears. Kagome rolled her eyes. She was sooo glad she didn't have to do today. And she noticed that neither did Sasori or this boy with red marks on his cheeks and a dog in his jacket. Wait weren't animals banned from school? She sat down on a bleacher and saw Sasori walking up and sit next to her and the red cheeked boy doing the same.

"Konichiwa Kagome-Kun." Sasori said.

"Konichiwa I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru." red-cheeks said. Kagome tried ignoring them both.

"So how was your day?" Sasori asked. Kagome conceded defeat. She had no choice they weren't going to leave her alone.

"Boring and easy. I got ahead of the class in most of them." She said with no emotion whatsoever in her voice. After all if she showed emotion it would be taken for weakness and she would be punished for it.

"Really? Which classes?" Kiba asked.

"Trig, French, Political Science, and I did some Spanish and History but since I haven't had those yet I don't know where we are." she said in a flat voice.

"Why aren't you guys running? And why do you have a dog here? I thought animals weren't allowed at school." Kagome asked them.

"I'm not running because if Gai-Sensei thinks he can make me run 400 laps in an hour he's out of his mind. My dog is here because the Inuzuka's don't go anywhere without the dog they bonded to when they were younger it's against clan custom so we're allowed." Kiba told Kagome.

"And I'm not running for much the same reason as Kiba." Sasori said. Kagome said ah. She took a puppet out of her bag. It was one of Sango. She looked at it and stroked it's face. This caught the two boy's attention.

"That's really good. Who made it?" Kiba, red-cheeks, asked. (Yes I'm gonna have her nick-name most of em.)

"I did." she said looking at it.

"May I see it?" Sasori asked.

"Hn." she said and handed it to him. She pulled the one she had made of Sasori out. She still didn't know why he had shown up in her dreams. But maybe it was a sign or a premonition or something. Kiba's eyes widened when he saw it.

"When did you make that?" he asked her.

"Two days ago. I didn't even know Sasori then." Kagome told her. A whistle blew and Gai ran up to the bleachers.

"Class is over." he said. The three students all nodded and stood to go to lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How the hell was he supposed to know her strength if she wouldn't do anything for gym? Very well he would have to wait until tomorrow. So far he knew she was smart and that she like puppets, he had seen her showing them to Inuzuka and Sunagaku. He only had two classes with her unfortunately. He would try to speak with her now during lunch if he could. But it all depended on who she would sit with.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed as she looked at the lunch bar. It had all kinds of food. From onigiri to fancy tuna and sushi. How the heck was she supposed to pay for her lunch? Oh yeah that's right she was RICH now! She picked up her tray and moved to get her lunch. She got two onigiri a bowl of tuna and a banana. She went to go sit down in a corner bye herself when she was called over by Sasori. He was sitting with \\Deidara, Itachi, the weird looking blue guy, the peircings lover, the blue haired girl, the silvered haired man, and the white haired man with stiches all over his face. She walked over as Sasori made Deidara move.

"Hey! What you want me to move for? Make Kakuzu move, un." the blond complained as he scooted over.

"Oh get over it blondey." Sasori said as Kagome sat down next to him and across from Itachi.

"Konichiwa onii-san." Kagome said to Itachi,

"Hn." he said, nodding to her and turning back to his lunch.

"So Kagome how has your day been, un?" Deidara asked leaning into Kagome. Kagome shied away from him. So far nobody had touched her except for when she fell and she hadn't like that one bit. Girly-boy (Deidara) was still leaning towards her. Itachi cleared his throat and glared at said person. Deidara caught the glare and went back to his lunch. Kagome sighed in relief and went back to her lunch. She could feel glares on her back she turned around and saw a bunch of girls glaring at her, Ino and Sakura was among them.

"Why are those girls glaring at me?" Kagome asked. Sasori looked at her.

"Probably because you're hanging out with us." he told her.

"Why would that cause them to glare at me?" Kagome said, confused.

"Because they're jealous. But don't worry about it." the boy sitting next Itachi said, the one with peircings. Kagome looked at him and blinked.

"Oh yeah sorry. These are Pein, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Konan, and Deidara." Itachi said, introducing them all to Kagome.

"Konichiwa." she said to them all.

"Hi." they said back.

"So Kagome you like puppets right?" Itachi asked. Kagome looked up from her fancy tuna (yes I got that from Ouran High School Host Club :D).

"Ya. I make em." Kagome said.

"You do? I thought you just like them. Sasori makes puppets as well." Itachi told her. Kagome looked over at the red head.

"You do?" she asked him and he nodded. She finished her tuna and started working on her onigiri.

"I want to see -munch much- some -munch- of them. -munch-" Kagome said to him as she polished off her first rice ball and started working on the next.

"I'll bring one tomorrow." Sasori said. Kagome laughed and nodded her head.

_End of School_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_He was waiting for her. How dare she not tell him that she was adopted! She would pay for that. He would teach her a lesson she would never forget. Amber eyes looked up as she walked out of Shuriken High. She would pay now. Amber clashed with brown as she looked up._

_---------------------------------------------------_

_Kagome grabbed her bag and sighed. She had just finished her history class. Sasuke had told her that he was going over to Shikamaru's house, whoever that was, so she didn't have to wait for him. She looked up and saw a pair of amber eyes and staring angrily at her. Her eyes widened and she clutched her arms and started to tremble. She heard someone walk up behind her._

"_What's wrong Kagome?" she heard Sasori ask her. She didn't answer and was still staring at the boy that had caused her pain for so long. Sasori looked up and saw what she was looking at._

"_Kagome who is that?" He asked her, again she didn't answer. The boy smirked and got up from his car, it was a beat up Ford Ranger, and sauntered over. _

"_Hello Kagome. Why didn't you tell me that you were adopted? This merit's a lesson for lying to me." the white haired boy said. About this time the boy from her Trig class walked out. He had long silver hair and amber eyes like this boy. He saw said person and narrowed his eyes._

"_What are you doing here Inuyasha?" he asked in a icy voice. Inuyasha looked up in surprise._

"_Sesshomaru? You are supposed to be on your way home." He said in shock._

"_And you are supposed to be home and not at this school." Sesshomaru countered in a deadly voice._

"_Do you want me to tell father that you were sneaking around again?" Sesshomaru asked snidely. Inuyasha visible paled and ran back to his car and drove away, tires spinning. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and took her hand._

" _I am sorry about my…Kagome?" the boy asked in surprise._

"_Yeah." she said._

"_When did you start coming here?" he asked her._

"_Today. I found out the Uchiha's were my real family." she told him and walked to her car. _

_A/N: Ok so here's the end to chapter 2 and thans Gaaras Guardian for beta reading it_


	3. Goin Shopping

Me: Ok so here's chapter three tell me what Ya think. Deidara you can say it first!

Deidara: No way, un.

Me: -pouts- why not?

Dei-kun: Because I don't want to, un. And who said you could call me dei-kun, un?

Me: ME! It's my story so you ARE going to say it.

Dei-kun: I am NOT going to say that you do not own Inuyasha or Naruto or any songs, celebs, labels, etc, un!

Naru-kun: Uh you just sorta did Deidara.

Dei-kun: I did, un? Ah damn, un.

Me: Ok so here's Chapter Three!

Chapter Three

Kagome sped the entire way to her new home. She didn't stop to say hello to Fugaku or Mikoto when she went inside, she just went straight to her bedroom. She slammed her door shut, threw her bag on the floor next to her door, and collapsed on her bed, burying her face in her pillow and crying her eyes out. She heard a knock on her door but she didn't move to answer it. She felt part of her bed go down a little and a soft hand rubbing her back.

"Kagome, you want to tell me what's wrong? I know I haven't been there for you but I still love you." Mikoto said. Kagome turned over and sat up, rubbing her eyes and sniffling.

"I-It's Inuyasha. He sh-showed up at t he s-school and started y-yelling at me." Kagome managed to say through the tears and sniffles. Mikoto rubbed her back.

"If you want we could have restraining order put on him." Mikoto told her soothingly. Kagome sniffled again.

"Really? You would do that for me?" she asked. Mikoto smiled.

"Of course I would. But you have to break it off with him. Or there will be no point in the restraining order." Mikoto said. Kagome nodded. She reached for the phone by her bed and dialed _his_ number.

"Hello?" came the deep voice of his father, Touga Taisho.

"Hello, Mr. Taisho. It's Kagome. Can I speak to Inuyasha?" she asked him.

"Sure. Hold on and I'll get him." he said with a sigh.

"Hello?" Came Inuyasha's voice. Kagome took a deep breath. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach.

"Inuyasha it's over." Kagome said, not beating around the bush.

"What's over?" he asked.

"Us. This relationship. I'm done. I'm breaking up with you." Kagome said.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I WON'T LET YOU!" Inuyasha screeched into the phone. Mikoto gingerly took the phone from Kagome.

"If you come near Kagome again I will personally make sure that you will have to leave this country for the rest of your pathetic life." Mikoto said in a deadly voice.

"Y-yes ma'am." Inuyasha said and hung up. Kagome sighed, her heart feeling as if it had just broke free of the bonds that held it.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Mikoto asked and Kagome shook her head. Mikoto got off the bed and walked out of the room. Kagome smiled and looked at her clock it read 5:57 pm. She sighed; she supposed dinner would be ready soon. She got off the bed and her cell phone fell out of her pocket. She picked it up and looked at it. She would probably have to get a new one soon. This one was about shot. She threw it on her bed and walked downstairs into the dining room. The only ones who weren't there were her and Sasuke and she remembered that Sasuke was at Shikamaru's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hungry eyes watched as the young woman sat down to dinner with her new family. Soon, soon she would be his! He had to have her. And he would.

"Kabuto! What did you find out about her?" the man asked/demanded. The silver haired man walked up and bowed.

"Her name is Kagome Uchiha, Lord Orochimaru. She is the middle child of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. She is extremely smart but I do not know about her strength for she did not participate in gym today." Kabuto said, pushing his glasses up. Orochimaru smiled.

"Good good." Orochimaru said, his snake-like tongue going over his upper lip.

--------------------------------------

Kagome bid goodnight to her new family and went to bed. She opened her door and stretched her arms, yawning. She looked around her room and went over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of sleep pants that said Dr. Pepper on them and a t-shirt with the Dr. Pepper logo on it. All red of course. She looked down at her arms. They had cuts on them and the upper arm of her left arm had a hand shaped bruise on it. Kagome sighed and pulled the sleeve lower down. She plopped down on her bed. She laid down and went to sleep.

_Next day _

"_I'll never let you go. I won't let him take you again. I promise." The deep voice of Kagome's savior told her hold her close to his lean body. She snuggled into him._

"_I believe you." She told him._

"_Shhh!" he said franticly as some men ran by their hiding place. She looked down at the hand he had put over her mouth, her eyes wide. _

Kagome jolted awake. Another dream. She shook her head to clear it. She looked at her clock, 6:43 pm it read. She sighed and got up. She looked at her arm again the bruise was still there but it wasn't as bad as it had been yesterday. She got dressed in a long sleeved blue boat neck shirt that said baby blue on it and blue jeans. She picked her bag up and went downstairs. As usual her family was eating at the table, all of them except her and Sasuke; she looked to see what they were eating and saw bacon, French toast, rice balls, omelets, and salad. She sat down and started eating.

"So how was your first day?" Fugaku asked her. Kagome cringed.

"It was good. I met a bunch of people." Kagome said. Fugaku quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Who did you meet?" he asked her.

"Let's see there was Sasori Sunagaku, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara Suzuki, Pein Watanabe, Hidan Ibaraki, Kakuzu Arai, Konan Watanabe, Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru, and I already knew Sesshomaru and Miroku." Kagome finished. Fugaku was nodding his head.

"Those are some powerful families. I noticed that a lot of them were Itachi's friends." Fugaku said. Kagome nodded.

"Otousan we should get going." Itachi said. Fugaku looked over at Itachi and then at the clock on the wall.

"You're right. I'll see you guys when you get back." he said as Kagome and Itachi got up to leave. Kagome went out to the garage and got into her car. As she got in she noticed Itachi walking over.

"Yeah?" she asked him.

"I'm riding with you." he said. Kagome sighed why couldn't they catch their own rides? Like say drive their own cars!

"Ok." she said as she got in the driver's seat. She would have to personalize it soon she thought to herself.

As Kagome pulled into a parking spot she saw Ino, Sakura, and a red haired girl walking purposefully over to her car. She got out and waited for them. Itachi stayed in the car to see what they wanted.

"Hey Kagome-chan! We need to talk to you." Ino called. Kagome raised her eyebrows and waited at her car.

"Hai?" she asked them.

"We noticed during lunch that you were sitting with Itachi and his friends." Sakura said.

"Yeah what of it?" she asked them.

"You may not be aware of this but they are the hottest boys in school." The red head said. Kagome looked down and saw Itachi smirking.

'_Great they're adding to his ego.'_ Kagome thought.

"Yeah what of it?" she asked again.

"Well we don't want you hanging out with them anymore." Sakura said.

"And how are you going to stop me?" Kagome asked, this was very amusing. The three girls sputtered. Itachi chose this time to get out of the car.

"I-Itachi-sama! We didn't know you were here!" Ino exclaimed. Itachi chuckled.

"I know. Now leave Kagome alone. She can hang out with whoever she wants." he said in an icy voice. The three girls nodded and ran back to the school building. Kagome sighed and walked towards the school building. She went straight to her Trig class. Kagome sat down in the desk she had yesterday and Kakashi gave the class their assignments. Kagome yawned as the teacher passed by her desk. He stopped and looked at her.

"Do you find my class boring?" Kakashi asked her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"No I just find it easy." She said and showed him the notebook that she had the whole Trig book worked out in. He stared at it in shock.

"You did all of this in one day?" he asked her and she nodded. His eyes widened.

"Are you sure you should be in school?" he asked her. She looked at him like he was insane.

"Seeing as I'm only 16 then yes I am sure I should be in school." she told him sarcastically. The teacher looked at her, shrugged and went back to his desk while Kagome laid her head on her desk and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The bell

-----------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: OK I AM GOING FORWARD IN TIME NOW! IT'S ABOUT A WEEK IN THE FUTURE JUST SO YA KNOW!)

Kagome yawned. It was Saturday and she wanted to ask her father (yes she is calling them father and mother since wat Mikoto did for her.) if she could take martial arts lessons for self defense. She put on a t-shirt (her bruises were gone and most of her scars had faded) and a pair of jeans and walked downstairs and found her parents, brothers, Sasori, and Naruto sitting at the table. She said hi to them all and went to get something to eat. As she sat down at the table she turned to her father.

"Otousan, can I take martial arts lessons?" she asked Fugaku. He looked up in surprise from his newspaper.

"Martial arts? Why would you want to do that?" he asked her.

"Because I don't want to be defenseless if someone attacks me. Or if Inuyasha tries to attack me again." she said the last part softly. Inuyasha was still a touchy subject. Fugaku smiled, he had been waiting for her to ask something like this.

"Of course you can. I shall look into it today." he said. She thanked him and finished eating. She wanted to go to Sango's today. She noticed that Sasori had finished eating as well and followed her out. She looked up at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked the red head.

"Where are you goin?" he asked her curiously.

"To my best friend's she invited me over today." Kagome told him.

"Can I come?" he asked. This caught Kagome off guard.

"You want to come with me?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Why?" she asked. He shrugged. She sighed, "Fine, whatever get in." she said as she got into her Lamborghini Reventon. Sasori got in beside her.

"So where does your best friend live?" he asked her.

"A little ways from where I did." She said. He looked at her strangely and shook his head.

_At Sango's house_

Kagome and Sasori got out of the car and rang Sango's doorbell. The girl who opened the door was wearing a black ruffled mini skirt and a hot pink halter-top.

"Kagome!! You're finally….who's this?" Sango said as she noticed the red headed boy standing behind Kagome.

"Sango, Sasori. Sasori, Sango." Kagome said introducing them.

"Nice to meet ya." Sango said, holding her hand out to him.

"Likewise." he said taking it and shaking it.

"So are you gonna let us come in or are you gonna make us stand outside all day?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Hm… I think I'll make you stay outside." Sango said. Kagome laughed and ducked under Sango's arms and into her house.

"Hey! I said I was gonna make you stay outside!" Sango said running after Kagome. Sasori watched all this with amusement. This was the first time he had seen his Kagome laugh like that. Wait? Did he just call her his? It was true he liked her but they weren't dating so she wasn't his. But he couldn't help but call her his Kagome. He sighed and followed the two women into the house and found them in the living room eating rice balls.

"There you are!" Kagome said gleefully.

"Yeah here I am." Sasori said.

"Hey where's your mom and dad?" Kagome asked Sango.

"They went out. Today is their anniversary remember?" Sango said.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot! I didn't get them anything!" Kagome cried, banging her head on the floor. Sango laughed.

"We could go to the mall and get them something. You brought your credit card did you not?" Sasori suggested. Kagome's head snapped up.

"You're a genius!" she said and kissed him, impulsively, on the cheek. She laughed and dragged him and Sango out the door to her car. Sasori was in a daze and was rubbing the spot where she had kissed him. Sango, not yet noticing the car, looked at him and realization dawned on her. She looked at Kagome who was apparently oblivious and shook her head. Then she noticed the car and her mouth dropped.

"Holy shit! That's one nice car!" she exclaimed. Kagome grinned and nodded and got into the driver's seat. Sango opted for the back seat, making a plan in her mind, and allowed Sasori to sit next to Kagome. Kagome started the car and stepped on the gas and sped all the way to the most expensive mall in the city.

_At Mall_

Kagome was in the jewelry store and was looking at necklaces and watches and things.

"Oooh how bout that for your mom?" Kagome asked pointing at a necklace that had four 15 carrot diamonds inlaid in real gold. Sango gaped at the price, 96153.84 yen. Kagome looked at it dispassionately.

"That's like cheap." she said. Sango gaped at her.

"Cheap?!? How the heck can you afford that?" Sango screeched.

"Hello, I'm an Uchiha now remember?" Kagome said.

"Oh yeah." Sango said. The saleswoman walked over.

"Can I help you with anything?" The woman asked. Kagome quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, get me that necklace out." she told the woman. She nodded and got it out. Kagome handed it to Sango and continued looking around. Sasori pointed to a pure silver watch with blood rubies embedded in it.

"It's perfect." Sango said. Kagome nodded and called the saleswoman over and pointed at the watch. The woman got it out and handed it to her, and again Kagome handed it to Sango. She walked over to the cash register and handed the woman her platinum credit card. The woman took it and rung it up. She handed Kagome back her card and a receipt. Kagome thanked her and they left.

"Wanna shop for clothes?" Kagome asked Sango. Sango nodded eagerly.

"Speaking of shopping I need a new phone and some new clothes." Kagome said to herself.

"Let's look for a cell phone first." Sasori suggested. The two women agreed with him and went to a Verizon store in the mall. Kagome got the blackberry storm.

"Ok so bathing suits or regular clothes?" Kagome asked Sango. Sango thought about it for a minute.

"Bathing suits definitely." she said. Kagome nodded and walked to the store that held them. They each grabbed a bunch of bathing suits and went to the dressing rooms. They were going to make Sasori give them his opinion on them. Sango tried hers on first.

"What do you think?" she asked as she came out with a purple tankini with silver swirls on it. Kagome looked at it and beckoned for her to turn around. Sango did as she was told.

"It's cute but a tankini is sooo not you." Kagome said. Sango grinned.

"You're right." Sango said and walked back into the dressing room. This time she came back out with a replica of the first one but in a bikini. Kagome nodded approvingly.

"Perfect." she said. Sasori was studying her.

"It looks good." he said. Sango grinned. She didn't try any of the others on.

"This is the one I'm gonna get." she told Kagome. Kagome walked into the dressing room and put her first bathing suit on. It was a sky blue one piece with no back and it dipped into her sides. She came out and turned around. Sango shook her head.

"A bikini is more you." Sango said. Kagome nodded and went back into the dressing room. She put on a black bikini with red flowers on it. She walked out and asked what they thought. Sango grinned.

"Craintes! Vous devez trouver le!" Sango said in French. Kagome was used to Sango's outbursts and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry. That is awesome. You should totally buy it." Sango said. Kagome nodded.

"Regular clothes now? Oooh I want to get a dress." Kagome said. Sango agreed.

"Regular clothes first dresses last." Sango said. They went to the next store. They picked out some clothes tried them all and bought them all and then they went dress shopping. They got some dresses and went to the dressing rooms. Kagome went first this time. She put on a black dress that had a v-neck and had some wrinkles, the kind that show it is pulled together there, at the bottom of the vm it went just above her knees and flared out when she twirled around. She came out of the dressing room and twirled around in front of the two of them. Sasori couldn't take his eyes off her and Sango, noticing this, grinned.

"What do you think?" Kagome asked.

"I like it." the two of them said simultaneously. Kagome nodded and went back into the dressing room. This time she tried on a blood red dress that was also a v-neck but it dipped lower. It went about mid-thigh and clung to her like a second-skin. When she walked out Sasori's mouth dropped open and his eyes glazed over.

_Sasori POV_

I don't know what possessed me to ask if I could go with Kagome to her best friend's but I did. So here I am watching her in her car. I look up as we pulled into the driveway of a one story, white house. Kagome grinned and got out. She rang the doorbell and a girl wearing a black ruffle mini-skirt and hot pink halter top opened the door.

"Kagome! You finally……who's this?" the girl asked.

"Sango, Sasori. Sasori, Sango." Kagome said.

"Nice to meet ya." Sango said, holding her hand out to me.

"Likewise." I told her taking her hand and shaking it.

"So are you gonna let us come in or are ou gonna make us stand outside all day?" Kagome asked Sango, laughing.

"Hm… I think I'll make you stay outside." Sango said. Kagome lauged and ducked under her arms and into her house.

"Hey! I said I was gonna make you stay outside!" Sango said running after Kagome. I watched this all with amusement. This was the first time I had seen my Kagome laugh like that. Wait, my Kagome? I know I like her and all but we aren't even dating so she's not mine, no matter how much I want her to be. But I couldn't help but call her that. I sighed in defeat and followed the two of them into the house. I found them eating rice balls on the floor.

"There you are!" Kagome said gleefully. I felt my heart jump when she said that.

"Yeah here I am." I said.

"Hey where's your mom and dad?" Kagome asked Sango.

"They went out. Today is their anniversary remember?" Sango said.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot! I didn't get them anything!" Kagome cried, banging her head on the floor, causing Sango to laugh.

"We could all go to the mall and get them something. You brought your credit card did you not?" I asked suggested. Kagome's gorgeous head snapped up causing her luscious hair to fan out a little bit. I wanted to reach out and run it through my fingers, but refrained. I didn't know if she liked me or not and I didn't want to distance her.

"You're a genius!" she said and kissed me on my cheek. I froze. She just kissed me. Why was my heart going so fast? It felt like a racehorse or something. Kagome lauged and dragged me and Sango out the door to her car. I was in a daze and was rubbing the spot where she had kissed me.

"Holy shit! That's one nice car!" I heard Sango exclaim. Kagome grinned and nodded and got into the driver's seat. Sango allowed me to sit in the front and got into the back, a thoughtful and mischievous look on her face. A look that I did not lik one teeny tiny bit. Kagome started the car and sped the entire way to the mall.

_At Mall_

Kagome had took us into a Kay's Jewelry store and was looking at the necklaces and watches. I watched as she bent down to look at a necklace. Saw how her hair moved to the side of her face and she flicked it out of the way irately. My gaze slid down her body and lingered on her rounded ass. No wait! Why am I having these kinds of thoughts?

"Oooh how bout that for your mom?" Kagome asked Sango pointing at a necklace that had four 15 carrot diamonds inlaid in pure gold. Sango gaped at the price, 96153.84 yen. Kagome just gazed at the price and shrugged causing her hair to get all ruffled.

"That's like cheap." she said, making Sango stare at her.

"Cheap?!? How the heck can you afford that?" Sango screeched.

"Hello, I'm an Uchiha now remember?" Kagome reminded her, rolling her gorgeous, mesmerizing eyes.

"Oh yeah." Sango said and the saleswoman walked over.

"Can I help you with anything?" the woman asked and Kagome quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah get me that necklace out." she told the woman. She nodded and took it out from the glass case and handed it to Kagome. Kagome in turn handed it to Sango. I looked over and saw a pure silver watch with blood rubies embedded in it.

"It's perfect." Sango said. Kagome nodded and called the saleswoman over and pointed at the watch. The woman got it out and handed it to her and again Kagome handed it to Sango. Kagome walked over to the cash register and handed the woman her credit card. The woman took it with a sigh and rung it up. She handed Kagome her card and a reciept, Kagome said thank you and we left.

"Wanna shop for clothes?" Kagome asked Sango. As Sango nodded and inwardly groaned. Why did I have a feeling were going to be here all day?

"Speaking of shopping I need a new phone and some new clothes." Kagome said to no one in particular.

"Let's look for a cell phone first." I suggested. The two girls agreed with me and went into a Verizon store. Kagome eventually chose a blackberry storm.

"Ok so bathing suits or regular clothes?" Kagome asked Sango. She thought about it for a minute.

"Bathin suits definitely." she said. Kagome nodded and walked to the store that had them. The both grabbed a couple of bathing suits and went into the dressing rooms. They had decide to make me tell them my opinion on the bathing suits. Sango tried her's on first. She came out a couple minutes later in a purple tankini with silver swirls on it. Kagome took one look at it and beckoned for her to run in a circle. She scrunched up her face.

"It's cute but sooo not you." Kagome said. Sango grinned.

"You're right." Sango said and walked back into the room. This time when she came back out she was wearing a clone of the earlier one only that this one was a bikini. Kagome nodded approvingly.

"Perfect." Kagome said. I was looking at Sango.

"It looks good." I said and Sango grinned and didn't try any of the others on.

"This is the one I'm gonna get." she told Kagome. Kagome then walked to the dressing room. She came back out with a black bikini with red flowers on it. She asked what we though and Sango grinned. I could only stare at her as I took in her body. She had a taught stomach and was perfectly proportioned.

"Craintes! Vous devez trouver le!" Sango said in French. Kagome quirked an eyebrow at her. I agreed with Sango.

"Sorry. That is awesome. You should totally buy it." Sango said and Kagome nodded.

"Regular clothes now? Ooooh I want to get a dress." Kagome said and Sango agreed.

"Regular clothes first dresses last." Sango said. We went to the next store, picked out some clothes, tried em all on, bought them all, and then headed to the next store. They got some dresses and went into the dressing room. Kagome was first this time. She came out with a black dress that had a v-neck and had some wrinkles at the bottom of the v. It went just abover her knees and flared out as she twirled around in front of us. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"What do you think?" Kagome asked.

"I like it." we both said at the same time. Kagome nodded and went back to the dresing room This time when she came out she was wearing a blood red dress that had a lower v-neck than the last. It went about mid-thigh and it _clung_ to her like a second-skin. I felt my mouth drop open and my eyes glazed over in desire.

_Normal POV_

Sango grinned when she saw Sasori. Kagome looked at him and bent down waving her hand in front of his face, unknowingly giving him a very good view of her cleavage. She shrugged and went back into the dressing room. As she got dressed back in what she had been wearing she was grabbed from behind and a hand pressed into her mouth.

"If you scream I'll kill you." came a voice.

A/N: Ok so here is ya'll 4th of july present. I made it longer than the last 2 so I hope u like it.


End file.
